


Beta Connor/Reader

by tremblingstockings



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Ken Doll Android Anatomy | Androids Have No Genitalia (Detroit: Become Human), Omorashi, Other, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 00:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16882260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tremblingstockings/pseuds/tremblingstockings
Summary: In this AU you've decided to purchase one of the few Beta models left. Beta models can eat, drink, and expel whatever they've taken in much like a human to help integrate with society. This is an attempted date with a Beta Connor.





	Beta Connor/Reader

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorrrrry he's _attractive._  
>  If you have an omo fetish this will be applicable, if not, well… Sorry to make you a perv…

Connor walked through the door of your apartment, scanning the complex around him. 

“My name is Connor. I’ve been created to assist you with whatever you may need. Do you have any requests?”  
You smirked. He was so cute and loyal appearing. But he also seemed somewhat empty, and cold. You wondered how to fix that. 

You had heard of the possibility of androids becoming deviant. This was a possibility that was concerning, but intriguing. The machines seemed less like machines and more like people. A machine with a heart is what was the most appealing to you. This was the future. 

“My request is for you to… Be my boyfriend…” You half mutter towards the end.

His eyebrows raise, for this was not a common request for androids of his model, but nonetheless his led lit up and circled it’s blue light to analyze this request. He nodded to himself as if deciding his next action and stepped forward to you, swooping you up off of your feet and holding you. Despite being a machine, his arms felt warm, and his “heart” component had a calming pulse.  
He looked at you, his brown eyes were warm.

“It is my understanding that a ‘boyfriend’ would partake in activities with close physical contact toward the partner. Am I correct?” 

You sigh with a smile and nod and give him a light kiss on the cheek. “You are doing just fine.” 

He gave a slight smile and set you down, then awkwardly put his hand on your head, looking into your eyes. You could tell he was trying his best and you appreciated it.  
You decided to have dinner with him. You got dressed nicely and when he saw your choice of clothing he raised his brows. You looked great, but it seemed that he didn’t know how to state it to you. He smoothed his hair and took a seat and was generally pleasant the whole night, offering you food, chewing slowly and drinking slowly. You were grateful that Cyberlife created this line of androids that could share meals with you and you were also sad at the same time that he was one of the last few to exist. 

“So this is… A date.” He stated, looking around at his environment. You nodded. 

“Are you having fun?” You asked him. 

He raised a brow at the thought, “I’m not sure.” He took a sip of his white wine. It was his second glass. Since androids couldn’t get drunk, everything was easy to him, but you decided not to spend too much on someone who wouldn’t have a response to it and put it away. You just wanted him to feel included. 

You got up from your seat and turned on a record player. Laying the needle down on the record you turned on music and he got up to dance with you. You smiled and he took you your arms, gracefully pulling you along as you did your best to keep in line with his perfect routine. When all was said and done, he smiled. This time, however, his smile felt genuine, as though he was really enjoying his time. He lay down on the sofa with you, happily. 

“I think… I like this.” He said, his led circled its light and turned yellow for a moment. You put your hand in his hair. “Is that so?” You answered calmly. 

“May I?” You asked, drawing close to his face. 

He studied you for a moment and then nodded and you came forth to him and kissed him. His “heart” began to beat quickly and he stood. 

“Please excuse me, I need the restroom.” 

You grabbed his hand, stopping him. 

“Is something the matter?” He asked.

“Please, don’t go yet. How bad is it?” 

“My bladder capacity is at 87%. It will increase each minute and if it surpasses it’s limit, I will expel liquid forcefully, without capability of stopping until emptied.” 

He bit his lip, the information he gave sinking in. You could tell he didn’t want to disturb his owner.  
You blushed at his science-y description. He had been treating you well this whole night, and you wouldn’t mind stepping things up.

“Conner… Would you like to try something…?” 

His led lit up and he gave a nod. “Certainly.” 

You walked to your bedroom. “Follow me.” 

He followed you inside, and he winced and briefly placed his hand on his lower abdomen. “I must inform you that my capacity is now at 90%.” 

You nodded. “I would like to assert dominance over you, more than I currently am.” 

He tilted his head somewhat, trying to understand what you meant. 

“Are you ok with this assignment?”  
You ask. 

He nodded. “I will accept your orders.” 

You smiled. “Take your shirt off.” He did so, and he had a nice body. Somewhat muscular, with perfect skin. You traced your fingertips over it, feeling the structure and build of him, smiling at the thought of how much work went into creating him. 

“Did you know that you’re a treasure?” You said happily. 

“In the future, much more effective androids will be created to better suit your requests, but I am grateful for your compliment.” 

You smile gently, wishing he could see himself as more than just a machine, like you do. But from the looks of it, it seemed some type of emotion sparked in him at times. 

“Now, get on your knees, and put your hands behind your back.” You order. 

He complied, his eye contact not leaving yours. With his hands behind his back, you cuff him, and he begins squirming.  
You get down to his level and look into his eyes, you’re so close to his face you can see all his freckles and the artificial wetness of his eyes. 

“Connor.” 

“Y-yes?” He asks with a shiver. 

“Do you wish to stop?” You ask gently. 

He shakes his head. “No. But my… Capacity… Is at 92%.” 

You smile and bite his ear. 

“Good.” You answer. His eyes widen. You spread his legs a bit, making him bite his lip. As you give him gentle kisses to relax him, he continues with his worries.

“I do not understand. This is not usual android protocol. I worry this bladder need might inconvenience you.” His led was flashing red now and his eyes darted around while staring at the floor. 

You put your hand on his chest feeling his pulse quicken even faster and trace your finger on his cheek.  
He sputters. “93%…” 

“Do you trust me?” You ask him. 

“94%.” He mutters. Tears streamed down his face. “I don’t understand.” 

You put your hands on either side of his face and look him in the eyes. “You will never be an inconvenience to me. Do you hear me?” His flashing red light cooled to his normal light blue. 

“I-I…” He muttered. He gave a gasp quickly, and frantically added “95%…” 

You pulled him close and kissed him, his heart returned to pounding. His lips were firm, but still had a natural feel to them and even felt wet, especially with bits of white wine from earlier. Androids can’t get intoxicated, but it doesn’t mean you can’t. 

When you pulled away he looked dazed. 

“98%.” 

If he could blush you knew he would be cherry red as he was clenching his hands behind his back. 

“I’ll make a mess.” He said worriedly. 

“I told you. Forget the proper stuff. You can lose all control and inhibitions with me.” You told him, your hand under his chin. 

“I don’t see how this would be a rational approach- 99%. 99%. Critical. Critical. Must locate… Nearest restroom.” His eyes darted around, his led flashing red. When he tried to stand you pushed him back down, and his eyes widened and he raised his brows. 

“Relax. That’s an order.” 

“100%…” His eyes were shiny as he looked up at you. 

“101%…” He breathed, and with a gasp and sigh of relief he bit his lip and looked down as all the white wine he had earlier was expelled out of him, thundering loudly into his uniform pants and puddling beneath him in the wooden floor. The quickly spreading wetness of his crotch and pants glistened in the low lighting of the room, and he seemed at a loss for words as you observed him. Despite the wine that left him not being filtered through a human body, it was still warm, as if it was, and the scent of it hit your nose quickly. 

He breathed heavily and then sighed a bit, his eyes hazy. 

“I told you. All your inhibitions,” you said, kissing him on the cheek and unlocking the cuffs.

“All of them…” He breathed. He then clutched unto your shoulders. 

You helped him up. “Come on, let’s get you cleaned up.” 

He walked with you, looking down, his led was flashing bright red. 

“Are you ok?” 

“I followed through with… The accident, so as to see your response. I wanted to understand why I could be so shameful in front of you…” 

“What did you find?” You asked him, sitting on the sink counter as he glanced down at himself. 

“You didn’t punish me for misbehavior, and in a way you encouraged it. You denied me the ability to answer my performed protocol leaving me humbled and vulnerable in front of you. It was dangerous and almost encouraged me to behave in a deviant fashion.” 

“So what’s your analysis?” You added. 

“I… Liked it…” He said sheepishly. His voice cracked as he looked up at you with shiny eyes. You smiled gently as the realizations dawned on him.

“I liked it… I’ve never felt like this before. I’ve never felt nervous, with no control over everything I’ve done. It was even… Exciting…” 

Your smile widened and you gave him another kiss on the lips, and he allowed his eyes to close and kissed back. When you let him go he looked at you with the slightest hint of a smile. You led him into the shower and he peeled off his clothes, revealing his naked body. He was about to hide behind the curtains but remembered what you said, and stood there, letting the water hit him and letting you take in the view. After all, you didn’t mind it. 

“From what I understand, a boyfriend is supposed to partake in sexual activities at the partners choosing.” 

You swung your feet on the counter casually. “Yeah?” 

He put his hands together and turned away. 

“You’ll be on top, big guy. Just finish getting clean.” 

His led lit up bright blue. “Wh… Even after the mess?” 

“Especially after the mess. You were so cute.” 

His eyes widened briefly and he blinked, washing his hair. “Irrational… Crazy… Unrestrained…” He continued to mutter similar words. 

“Tell me how you really feel.” You murmured with a smirk. 

“Love of my life.” He grumbled, turning to scowl at you and scrubbing his hair aggressively.


End file.
